I'm Sick of Leaving You Alone
by goodgirl21
Summary: Alterations of Dance Academy episodes to fit Tristian Creations from my own mind dealing with the couple Tristian and so forth.
1. Rescue

**Rescue**

**Alteration of season 1- episode 14: Turning Points**

* * *

Big bright neon lights flashed from inside the club. You could hear the music booming and you could almost feel the vibrations from it. A chilly light breeze ruffled Tara Webster's dress as she sighed, looking at her watch again. Kat and what's-his-face had left her outside for over an hour. Looking to the bouncer, she said; "My friend has my wallet and phone inside. Can I go and get them, and then I'll come straight out."

The bouncer merely laughed.

"I'm not lying!" She told him in defiance. With one last laugh, the bouncer pulled out his own cell phone and handed it to her. "Why don't you call your mommy and ask her to come pick you up?"

"But my friend will come back for me." Tara told him as she took the phone from him, feeling the need to say this aloud. More for her own benefit then his. Dialing Kat's number, she held it to her ear. After she got her best friend's voicemail, she paused contemplating on what to do now. As she looked down the street, she knew one thing was for sure. She wasn't walking out of here all by herself. It was to terrifying. But what could she do?

"Can I make one more call?" The farm girl asked. The bouncer nodded his head.

_Who to call? _She thought staring at the phone. _Ethan wouldn't care. Even if he did, he's too far away to do anything. And Abigail is out of question. She'd just laugh in my face. Sammy? No, he's spending holidays with his family. I can't ask him to do that._

That only left one person, Christian… Sighing, she dialed his number. The ringing seemed to go on endlessly. Then finally… "Hello?"

"Christian…" She said then she began to explain the situation Kat had gotten her into. After he said he would be there in a while and had hung up, Tara then breathed a sigh of relief. Handing the phone back to the big man before her; she said, "Someone is coming to get me."

He nodded his head as Tara sat on one of the steps.

"I never wanted to come tonight anyway. I have class tomorrow and I have to get up early." The girl leaned her head against the brick wall, wondering why she had let Kat drag her here in the first place.

* * *

After thirty minutes of talking to the bouncer, Christian walked up the first few steps.

"So this is what you call being in danger, huh?" He teased with a smirk, making his presence noticed.

"Christian!" She ran down the remaining steps and wrapped her friend in hug. As they began to walk to the taxi that was waiting for them, Tara glanced back at the bouncer and waved by to him. Then with Christian right behind her, she climbed into the toasty warm cab.

"Thank you again," She said while Christian told the driver to just take them to the park and they would walk the rest of the way. The skater looked over to her and nodded.

"I couldn't just leave you there. Per contrary belief, I was raised better then that." He told her with a smirk.

After Christian had paid the driver, they got out and began their walk to the academy. As they were walking, Tara checked her watch again. "Twenty minutes till curfew, let's walk really slow."

Walking down the sidewalk, she started to look around her as she took in the scenery. Tara glanced over her shoulder and saw Christian walking extremely slow.

The farm girl giggled, "Okay, I changed my mind. Giant steps,"

"Giant, okay," That started the duo walking a whole different kind of slow. Till Christian told Tara, "Stop right there."

Struggling and failing to keep her pose, she giggled even more as Christian stepped up beside her.

"Race to the end of the park?" He glanced at her. The farm girl nodded, "Alright. One your mark, set-" She took off laughing, with Christian running behind her calling, "Cheat!"

But in the end, Christian did end up winning. As they turned to look at each other, Christian held out his hand. Tara smiled taking it. Then she was twirled around; Christian took her other hand and they began to dance their old de deux partner dance. Until, of course…Christian leaned back a little too far and they fell to the ground. Then they lay there, laughing and talking about random stuff…

Suddenly, Christian propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at the farm girl. "Why do you like Ethan?"

"What?" Tara too sat up, looking taken back.

"Oh, I'm just wondering." Christian said in a way that made it seem like he didn't care. The girl beside him lay back down and thought for a moment. "Because he's perfect…in every way."

"Okay," Retorted Christian.

"You may not see it, but I feel it and I really-" Tara started to say again, looking up at him. But again he cut her off, "I said, okay."

For a moment they sat there, listening as the train came their way.

"Train's coming," She told him, trying to break the awkward silence that had suddenly set in between the pair. Christian glanced back at her then in the direction of the train and then back at her. Leaning down, his lips met hers…

His lips were soft, but also rough at the same time. A good kind of rough she decided and they tasted like mint and cinnamon had fused together to create the most wonderful combination she had ever tasted.

He kissed her hesitantly at first, but when she started to kiss back; he moved to kiss her more urgently. Cupping the back of her head; he leaned up, taking her with him. But all too soon, oxygen became a problem. So Christian let go of her head and pulled back, their lips parting with a light smack. After checking Tara's watch, Christian stood up and held out his hand, "Come on we've only got ten minutes left till curfew."

The farm girl placed her hand into his and he pulled her up from the grass easily. As they began their walk back, Tara's head was swarming with thoughts. _Did that really just happen? My first kiss was…Christian? But what about Ethan? What'll happen between Christian and me now? Will this affect our dancing? What does this mean? Does this mean Christian…likes me?_

"Training Bra," Tara came crashing back to reality by the sound of Christian's voice. They had arrived at her door. She glanced down to her side. There lay their hands still joined. He had held her hand all the way home… Tara's heart fluttered just a little at the thought.

Opening the door, Tara looked back at Christian. "Thank you for rescuing me again. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

The skater nodded, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips. "G'night Training Bra."

Then he dropped her hand and walked away. Tara watched until he rounded the corner then she shut her door and went to bed with the goofiest grin on her face. Who would've thought Christian would come to her rescue?

* * *

**So this'll be one shot alterations of episodes and some one shots coming from my own mind. So if you have a request for a certain Tristian prompt or if you want to see how a certain episode would turn out leave in a review and I see if I can do it. **


	2. Breakeven

_***Warning: Slight spoilers ahead for season 3! Read at your own risk.***_

**Breakeven**

**A continuation of season 3- Episode 1: Glue**

* * *

_ "I lied to everyone that I know where you are, I guess... I just need to believe you're okay."_ The words from Tara's voicemail seemed to play on a loop in Christian's head as he stared at the phone in his hand. The message was from three days ago and it was annoying as hell, no matter how much he willed the words to go away-they simply wouldn't. Why couldn't he just grow a spine and call her?

After sighing again, he returned the phone back into his pocket. He knew why he couldn't call her. He couldn't call her because she would ask him to come back to the academy. And he couldn't do that. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't belong there. He belonged somewhere else, probably in jail. And Tara deserved better than that. He knew Ben was the better choice for her. He was the exact opposite of Christian. The skater rubbed his face with both of his hands. It killed him to stay away. But he needed to stay away. In the end it would be better for her. So because he loved her so much, he would stay away from her- from the family he had created at the academy...

* * *

But two days later that all changed, when he ignored yet another call this one from Kat. After the phone had finally stopped ringing and the beep that signaled he had a new voicemail, he picked up his phone and listened to the voicemail...

"Christian," her voice gave him the vibe that she had been crying, "I know you're being all M.I.A right now, but Tara's been hurt."

Christian could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment. His Training Bra had been hurt?

Kat's voice continued to speak, "And I know you still love her. So I need you to prove it. Come and visit her. She needs you right now. We're at the hospital closest to the academy. If you still love her or even loved her at all for that matter... you'll show up. Well I guess that's it then. Bye Christian. I'll see you later then I guess if you even decide to show up." The recording ended, followed by a long silence.

Christian was up, shoving his wallet into his back pocket within seconds. Many questions went through his brain as he hailed the cab and told the driver the address. _Was Tara alright? What happened? Was Tara going to be alright?_ The questions in his brain seemed to be like a coil. The more the questions came, the tighter the coil got. What if Tara was...no! He couldn't think like that! While taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down. Right now Tara was hurt and she needed him. Plus Kat would have told him if she was. Right?

When the cab arrived at the hospital, Christian almost rushed off without paying the driver if it wasn't for him yelling at Christian. "Kid, where's my pay?"

After muttering an apology and shoving some money the driver's way, Christian ran into the hospital without a second glance to the driver.

Just as he was about ask the receptionist about Tara a male snide voice behind him spoke, "Well look who finally decided to show up?"

Christian turned to find a furious looking Ben leaning against a white wall. A teary eyed and a very bruised Abigail stood beside him.

"Ben," she hissed in a shaky voice, "Not here, and definitely not now!"

"Why not?" Ben snapped rounding on his black haired friend. "He's been gone for three whole months without so much as _phone call_! And now he just decides to _reappear_?"

Then the usually happy brunette whirled around and marched over to the Asian boy and shoved him back, "Who even called you anyway?"

Before Christian could utter a word, Kat's voice rang across the quiet hospital lobby. "I called him Ben."

"What?" Ben turned around, "Why?"

Over Ben's shoulder, Christian noticed that Kat two was very much bruised and he had been right by the looks of her red and puffy face, she had been crying.

Walking to where the two guys stood; she said with her voice cracking and breaking all over the place, "Because, no matter how much you may hate it; _Tara_ cares about him and would want him here."

Then she dissolved into tears again and Abigail came to hug and comfort her. In that moment Christian knew that something was just wrong with Tara, no. Something was _really _wrong with Tara. He could feel sadness and anger come together to combine to form one super emotion, but he forced himself to calm down. Tara needed him.

After Abigail had finally gotten Kat to stop crying, Christian went up to them; seeing as those two were the only ones trying to remotely civil to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

Abigail smiled a slow sad smile, "Tara had suggested a girls' day out on the town. Fifteen minutes later we were in a cab going into the city right?" She gave him a humorless laugh. "And then some drunken guy, he crashed into us; making the car flip over. But Tara saw before Kat and I did. So she asked me to switch seats with her and the next thing we knew there was a crushing of metal and Tara lying on the hood of the over turned car." Another humorless, bitter laugh and Kat released a sob.

"She looked so lifeless just lying there." Kat chimed in with another sob. Clenching his jaw he tried to control the anger he was feeling. Through gritted teeth he asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

Kat nodded. "But it all depends on her recovery if she can dance again."

"Will you take me to her room?" He asked, feeling as if he was talking underwater. They nodded and without another word turned around started to walk down hallway. After glancing behind him, he trailed after the two girls.

Upon arriving in front of the big white door of Tara's room, Christian braced himself for what he might see.

"We'll give you two sometime alone." Abigail said as she and Kat turned and began to walk back down the hallway. And then with one last deep breath, the skater opened the door.

* * *

"You can come in, I won't bite." Tara tried to smile when she his head poke in, but Christian could tell it was fake and that most definitely had been crying to. And her face was bruised just as badly as Kat's and Abigail's were. With a weak half smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, Christian fully stepped into the room. Smiling back sadly, she nodded her head toward the white chair that stood by her bed.

"Will you come and sit by me? Please." The farm girl pleaded. Her brown eyes were wide and blood shot as they stared into his. And he knew he couldn't deny her of anything right now. And that's how he ended up sitting in an uncomfortable and clutching her hand closest to him tightly in both of his hands.

"How bad is it?" Christian asked.

"I broke my angle in three different places and broke my back again…" She trailed off looking down at her hands. You could still see dried blood caked under her finger nails.

Pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear; he asked, "There's something else isn't there?"

He was trying to keep his voice soft, soothing and gentle. But…damn it was hard. Here was the girl he was in love with, hurt and he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. It was his mother all over again. Suddenly, something wet hit the back of his hand. Christian looked up and saw Tara silently crying. As he stood up to wipe the moisture off her face, Tara spoke. "They told me there's a ninety-five percent chance I could never dance again…"

That's when she fully broke down full on sobbing. And that's also when Christian carefully moved his body to lie on the bed beside her; carefully holding her to his chest. Her sobs seemed to rack his body as he tightened his hold on her protectively.

"Shh," The skater ran his hand through her hair in an act to calm her down.

"It's not fair!" Her screams were muffled by his chest. And Christian couldn't agree more. It wasn't fair that all this had happened. But then again, people did say 'life isn't fair'.

Pretty soon, Tara cried herself to sleep. Looking down at the farm girl, the skater tightened his hold on her and made himself more comfortable. As Christian looked up at the white celling; he whispered, "I really don't know if you can hear me Mom. But if you can, please give this to her. Dancing is everything to her. And I love her. So please, _please_ Mom let her be able to dance again."

And with that he closed his eyes and fell into a light snooze; knowing that now that he was here with the girl he loved, he would never be able to let her go again.

* * *

**So this was requested to me by a guest. I hope I did it justice! Remember to send me prompts and if you want to see a certain episode done 'Tristian' style!**


	3. Catch Me

**Catch Me**

**Alteration of Season 2-Episode 26: The Red Shoes**

* * *

"You guys didn't need to get me anything." Christian told the people that were sitting around beside him on the blanket.

"That's what I said," Kat teased playfully, "We should just ignore your eighteenth birthday." Then she shoved the brightly colored bag to his chest with a grin. Taking hold of the bag, the skater pulled out a black leather jacket.

"I hate that you're riding, but apparently this is the safest. It's all in the double stitching." Tara told him. Abigail nodded her head, "It was Sammy's idea. He got us all to put in ages ago."

With one more glance to the jacket in his hands; he told he friends, "Thanks guys. This is great."

And with that thought, Ethan started a new conversation about the upcoming holidays: his, involving his family and Spain.

"I was gonna invite anyone who _wants_ to come back to the farm." The farm girl told her friends as her boyfriend walked up behind her. "I know it doesn't compare to Europe but…"

"I haven't been to Spain, but the farm's pretty special…" The birthday boy chimed in. Tara shot him a small smile.

"Um can I talk to for a second?" Ben asked nervously with his hands shoved into his pockets. For a moment the brunette looked taken back, but then she nodded and stood up. They walked a little ways away until the group was out of ear shot.

* * *

"I was ranked third in Nationals. It only makes sense they ask." Ben was trying to explain that they judges had asked him to participate in the Pre' and was asking for Tara's blessing to do so all at the same time. But that only made the farm girl angry. "Sammy earned that place. How could you even be thinking about it?"

While giving a small shake of his head; her boyfriend told her, "I can't not. Competing in the Pre' is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It affects my whole career."

"An opportunity?" her eyes seemed to grow slightly bigger while her anger grew. "You'd be dancing on his grave." She told him harshly as Abigail walked up with drinks in her hands.

"Ignore her Ben," the dark haired girl told him handing them both a drink, "You'd be moronic not to compete. She's just feeling guilty, because she is using Sammy as an excuse not to compete."

"Am I?" Retorted Tara. Nodding, Abigail told her; "Grace declared war. And you're not going to even try to take her down because you sacred and using the grief card as an excuse." Before walking away, she told him; "You should do it."

Not wanting to be angry anymore then she already was, Tara started to walk away. But Ben's hand on her arm stopped her. "I need to talk to you about something else to."

"What?" She didn't turn back around to even look at him.

"I think we should break up." He told her. This time she did turn around and face him. "What? Why?"

Sighing, the brunette grabbed Tara's chin and moved her face so she was looking at Christian. Whom of which, was trying on his new jacket.

"Christian?" She asked, after she had jerked her face out of his grip. "What does Christian have to do with this?"

As he rolled his eyes; he told her, "Come on Tara, I'm not blind! Anyone with eyes can clearly see you still have feelings for him. And I really don't want to be the one to stand in the way of that or the one you settle for. So, I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry."

Then he leaned down and kissed her cheek one last time, and walked away. After that little conversation, the farm girl kept as far away from Ben as possible as they continued to celebrate Christian's birthday.

* * *

That night, Tara confided that Abigail was right; but she didn't know how to beat Grace in the Pre'. And in that moment was the moment Tara and Abigail united forces to bring down Grace with moral support from Kat.

"But before we totally focus on the Pre' I need to talk about something first that has been bugging me since my talk with Ben." Tara told the girls.

"What is it, T?" The blonde asked.

"Ben broke up with me. He said I still have feelings for Christian. Which is crazy right?" Tara laughed, but after seeing there expressions turned more serious. "Right?"

"Why do you think I broke up with Christian in the first place?" Kat asked. Guilt started to seep through the farm girl's body. She was the reason Kat and Christian broke up?

Her best friend must have seen her expression, because she was quick to reassure the guilt struck girl.

"Ben realized the same thing I did. You and Christian still love each other. And I wanted both of you to be happy so I broke up with Christian ironically the same day you and Ben got together."

"But-" Tara tried to protest that she didn't love Christian, but she was at a loss for words...

The blonde nodded her head. "He did that to, tried to tell me he wasn't still in love with you, but he couldn't. You two just need to face the truth."

Abigail nodded her in agreement and basically repeated Ben's words earlier. "Anyone with eyes can clearly tell you two are in love with each other."

After that, all focus was on the Pre' and nothing else: especially boys. Though, Tara still had questions buzzing around like bumble bees in her head.

* * *

Two days later, Tara stood leaning against a wall and practicing her foot work for her contemporary piece; when Christian walked up to her.

"Hey," she said when she saw him, "You didn't have to come."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well it was either this or you know punch a hole through my wall."

After that warm fuzzy comment, Tara glanced down at the ground and changed the subject. "Um, you should seriously think about the farm option. You know how Dad loves free labor."

Crossing his arms, Christian asked; "What about…Ben? Wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Everything with Ben is awkward." The words tumbled out of her both before she knew what she was saying. After she saw the skater's uneasy expression, it was only then Tara realized what she had said. "I shouldn't have said that, but we're not together anymore. And even when we were together nothing felt…right. Forced I guess you could say and it wouldn't feel right to be with him now."

"And with me it would be?" Christian asked. But before she could answer; Tara was called to the stage and Abigail came rushing back to get her saying, "In my entire life, I will never understand you."

Then she dragged Tara away, leaving Christian standing there confused as ever…

* * *

The next day as Abigail was putting on Tara's make-up; a knock sounded the door and in came Christian in all his glory…

"Hey," he said hesitantly to the farm girl that sat in the chair, "Um, can we…"

"No Christian," the dark haired girl answered for her, "No you can't. Because if you make her lose her focus now; I will pierce this through your skull cap."

"It's fine," Tara reassured her, "Two minutes? Please."

Abigail gave her a look, but went quietly; rolling her eyes at the boy as she did so…

"I wanted to…" They both started to say, but stopped when the realized the other was talking.

"No, you go." Christian told the farm girl. Taking a second to think, Tara started to explain; "The day that Sammy…"

She stopped and sighed. It was just too painful to say. "He left me a message that you were coming to talk to me about something."

The skater nodded. "Yeah, I was."

"So…"

"Look," he cut her off, "What did you mean about it being right with me and not with Ben?"

After she gave a little sigh; the farm girl said, "I don't know. Ben and I were brand new. We only just got together before…it happened." Tara looked down and back up, "But with you…"

"We have history?" The skater supplied. She nodded her head and said, "And he's so Ben you know? I mean he's gone through his stuff but, he remains untouched and uncomplicated: happy."

"They all sound like good stuff." Christian told her. Laughing a short laugh and looking him dead in the eye; Tara told him, "They are, but I don't match that anymore..."

And that's when Abigail walked back in.

"Okay, Time's up. Evaporate," She told the skater as the brunette flashed him a small smile and sat back down in her chair. Christian left to go, but not before giving her this look that told her- they talking about this later.

* * *

After two gut wrench emotional performances, Tara sat on the edge of the stage where she broke down while preforming only a few hours earlier.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her as Christian sat down beside her. He was so close, so close that their thighs were touching. And she only moved closer to him. So now they were shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh. For a moment, they sat in a comfortable silence; till Christian spoke. "So, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kind of glad you didn't win."

The farm girl remained silent out of shock. What did he mean by that? Did he want Grace to humiliate and crush her like she did? He must have seen her expression. Maybe it was his natural boyfriend instinct he had for her kicking in. Or maybe he realized how it sounded because he was quick to reassure her. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you were right before."

"Right," She turned her head to look at him; only to find his face was only mere inches from hers. Suddenly feeling nervous; she whispered, "About what?"

"You told me I would miss you if you left. And you were right I would. So I am glad you're not leaving." He whispered, his warm, cinnamon and mint infused breath mingling with hers. And from the moment when their eyes met, an unspoken agreement was made between the two of them. After that, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Till Christian announced, "I'm going on a summer road trip with my Dad."

Turning to look at him again; she asked, "What?"

"I have to sort through some stuff before…things happen in third year." He told her. Again, their eyes met and again that unspoken agreement was in their eyes once more that agreement was renewed.

"You know," the farm girl teased with a slight grin, "Mom did say something about us having a new stage hand. And you know my cousin Macey? She said he was pretty cute."

Turning to look at her, the skater couldn't decide if she was being serious or not.

"I'll be making a point to stop by the farm then." He finally told her after debating for a few minutes. And Tara threw her head back and laughed; leaning just a bit to her left to nudge him.

"Do me a favor though." Tara told him, after she had stopped laughing. The skater nodded his head; signaling for her to continue. "I'm giving up on the whole trying not to fall for you again. Because if I'm being completely honest, I'm still in love with you."

He gave her his amazing half smile that was reserved only for her, "I'm still in love with you too, Training Bra. But what does this have to do with the favor?"

"I'm going to need you to catch me," she whispered, "I need to know you're going to be there when I fall."

"Okay." Christian jumped down from the stage and held out his arms. "Jump and I'll catch you."

The farm girl gave a little giggle, but stood up and leaped into the air. And into Christian's waiting arms and that's just what she did in third year to…

* * *

**Request by a guest.**

**So if you want to see a certain prompt happen between theses two leave it in a review or a certain episode you would like to see done up Tristian style also leave it in a review. **


	4. You Found Me

**You Found Me**

**A continuation of Season 2-Episode 7: A Choreographed Life**

* * *

"Has anyone seen T?" Sammy asked the three people that sat around the table as he sat down himself. Kat and Ben shook their heads and looked at Christian, but he just kept staring at his burger. Rolling her eyes and nodding her head in Christian direction, Kat told her best friend; "I think she's just avoiding _him_ right now."

Sammy nodded. "We just usually meet up before morning classes is all. And I'm being paranoid aren't I?"

Kat was about to nod, when Abigail came storming up to them.

"_Where is your best friend_?" She demanded. Her face flushed red with rage and you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. After sharing confused looks with everyone around the table, (Even Christian) he asked; "Wasn't she in morning classes with you?"

"No," she seethed as she shook her head, "And when I went back to get my good pointe' shoes; her side of the room was completely trashed."

That's when the skater started to panic a little. Sitting up a little straighter; he asked, "Trashed how?"

"If you want to know so bad then go look for yourself, but when any of you talk to her; tell her she better clean up and we'll be having a very serious talk later about this." And with that, she stormed off.

Christian was the first to stand up from the table and to start walking the direction of Abigail and Tara's room. More worry already making its way to his heart so much it hurt. He heard the rest of the group following him. Had she _disappeared _just because of _some stupid fight_ theyhad? He shook his head. The skater really didn't think the farm girl was the type, but he really didn't know what to expect from Tara anymore. Then again, he had said some things he _really _regretted…

* * *

Abigail was right; Tara's side of the room looked like a hurricane had come through it. Her mirror and its frame lay over turned and shattered in pieces. Her bed was unmade, on top was a photo album; a torn up photo on its glassy, yet silky protective covering, and a small wooden box was upside down with folded papers scattered all around…

Kat, always being the adventurous one made her way through the mess and picked up a letter. After a minute of skimming through it, she looked around at the three boys. Her eyes lingered on Christian for a moment.

"Who's Brandon?" She asked, once again glancing at each of the boys. The blonde watched as they all shrugged.

"What does the letter say Kat?" Ben asked, coming over to the blonde. Clearing her throat, Kat began to read aloud.

* * *

_ Little Bit,_

_Come on, you cannot still be mad at me! I'm getting lonely over here with just letters from Will and Blake! I heard you got into that ballet school you kept telling me about. Tell me about that. Is it everything you ever hoped it would be? Are you flying yet? Hahaha. But seriously if you're still not talking to me, at least let me know you're okay,_

_Brandon_

* * *

With that everything was indulged in silence as everyone let the words of the letter sink in. Ben was the first to break it, "So her and this Brandon guy were close?"

"Obviously," Said the blonde in a sarcastic tone, as she set the box up right and then she began to put the letters delicately back in in the box. As it was clear to her that these letters were special to her best friend, for whatever reason.

"Do you know who he is?" Sammy directed the question at the skater. The Asian shook his head, barely hearing his friend through all the thoughts that were racing through his brain at the moment. Like, who was this guy? How did he know Tara? And most importantly, where was Tara?

"Look why don't we just call her?" Ben suggested, trying to break the tension in the room. Nodding her head, Kat pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend's number. Everyone was quiet as they crowded around the phone that was on speaker ringing. Then after about a minute, the sound of Tara's ring tone filled the air… She had left her phone at the academy…

"I am going to kill her," Christian announced, as he walked out of the room, her phone in his hand. Kat was right on his heels, Sammy and Ben trailing behind her.

"Why's that Christian?" She asked him while he opened the door to his room. "It's not like you need her in your life or anything. You said it yourself the other day."

Sighing, Christian turned to face the blonde. He knew those words would come back to haunt him.

"I didn't mean it Kat," he told her in a soft tone that was so unlike him, but when Tara was involved it seemed to be used quite often. "I was just angry. But the truth is it scares me how much I really do need her."

After she eyed him for a moment, the blonde sighed; watching as he grabbed his skateboard put two jackets and her phone in his backpack. "What are you planning to do Christian?"

"I'm going to go find her because I can't just go back to class knowing that she could be somewhere hurt," Christian told the trio then he turned to the two boys, "Will you cover for both me and her?"

Sammy and Ben both nodded their heads. And with that, the skater made his way out of the academy…

* * *

Two hours into searching, he still couldn't find her, and it had begun to rain. Not hard, but not light either. Christian groaned in frustration.

_Damn it, Where are you Tara? _His mind screamed as he skated down to the beach. And that's where he found her…sitting in the middle of the beach and in the middle of the down pour in nothing but a dress…

"Are you insane?" Christian yelled angrily, over the thunder that was roaring; walking up to his girlfriend. As Tara turned to look at him, the skater almost reeled back at the sight of the farm girl's face. Her eyes were blood shot, mascara ran down from her eyes to her cheeks, and her face as a whole was red and blotchy. But nothing could prepare him for her eyes. The usual vibrant brown color was now dull and lifeless, dead even.

"Tara," he whispered touching her cheek. All of his anger that he felt before, vanishing.

"Please, just leave me alone Christian." The farm girl pleaded in a broken voice that was seeped with tears, flinching away from his hand. And that's when the skater knew, something was really wrong with his girlfriend. This wasn't normal after-a-fight behavior for Tara…

Looking up, the skater could see that the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. So with a sigh, Christian put his skateboard in his backpack. Then he looped his arms under her legs and around her waist and picked up the soaking wet farm girl.

"What are you doing?" She yelled as she struggled and fought against him.

"Getting you out of the rain," The skater walked across the street to a nearby cafe.

It was only when the duo was under the cafe's little awning, that he set Tara on her feet. The soaking wet girl shoved him back and began to hit his chest repeatedly. But pretty soon, the hitting soon dissolved into another wave of tears and Christian pulled her into his embrace; holding her close. Even though she was still trying to hit him

"Shh, you're okay. I'm here. I got you." The skater whispered to his girlfriend, smoothing her hair down. Finally, he got her to calm down a little. After wrapping one of the jackets he brought with him around the farm girl's shivering form, he grasped her hand and led her into the cafe.

* * *

Setting her down in a booth, Christian to go buy them something hot to eat and drink to warm the duo up.

"Do you have any freshly baked chocolate chip cookies?" He asked the elderly cashier in a quiet tone; pointing to where Tara sat behind him, "My girlfriend loves them and she's having a really rough day. I've never seen her so closed up before."

"I'll check," The older woman gave him a warm smile and went to check in the back, where a sweet aroma was coming from. While she was doing that, the skater grabbed two styrofoam cups and filled them with warm creamy hot chocolate.

"You're lucky," The woman told him as she put a napkin on a tray, "You got the last four for today."

"Thank you," The skater said while handing her the money. Then he grabbed the tray and walked back to Tara.

Putting a cup in front of the brunette, he slid into the he slid into the other side of the booth. He studied her for a moment, watching when she gripped her cup. Her grip seemed to be a little too tight and tense. After studying his girlfriend a little bit more; he gently pried one of her hands off of the cup and held it from across the table. Personal display of affection weren't usually Christian's thing, but he would make exception.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The skater didn't want to push her. But at the same time he did.

He wanted to know why. Why she had taken off without warning. Why she had been sitting in the middle of the rain. Just why in general.

Shaking her head, Tara kept her head down and her eyes glued to the lid of her cup. The skater sighed under his breath; he was going to have to try a different approach. After he gave her hand a squeeze and pushed a cookie in her direction, he asked; "Who's Brandon?"

Because whatever was going on with her, this guy was connected to it.

Her grip on his hand seemed too tightened as did her hold on her cup. Christian raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. The skater knew he needed to let his girlfriend do this on her own. So instead of pushing Tara like he wanted to, Christian just squeezed her hand once more…

They sat there for a while. Neither of them saying a thing, then Tara spoke barely managing not to cry. "He was my cousin from the states. We were more like brother and sister. Every s-summer he'd come to the farm or I'd go to California. He was the one who got me into dancing because if he hadn't dared me to, I never would have jumped off that stack to see if I could fly. Even with us being to contents' apart we were still close. But th-that all c-c-changed when he joined the a-a-ar-r-rmy."

Once again, the farm girl was reduced to tears. Moving to sit beside her, the skater pulled her into his lap. He started to smooth her hair down, "Shh. You're okay. Shh."

"Dad called last night," She said after she had found her voice, nuzzling her face into the space in between Christian's neck and shoulder. "He told me B-Br-Brandon died in combat…"

There it was the cold hard truth. Her cousin had died and she had no idea how to handle it. After calming her down again and checking the time, the skater decided it was time to get the brunette home… As he opened the door to the boarding house, Christian glanced around the dark living before he pulled Tara in and led her up to his room.

* * *

Sammy looked up to see his best mate and the girl he considered to be his sister come in, when the door opened. But before he could demand an explanation; the skater shook his head. Now was clearly not the time. He watched while Christian dug through his drawers, handing her one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. Then the skater told the farm girl to go get changed. The Jewish boy waited until the brunette was out the door to talk.

"What's going on?" He asked his best friend, as he changed out of his own clothes and into a pair of shorts.

"I can't explain it all now," the skater told him while he glanced over at the door, "But for right now all you need to know is Tara has had a really rough day and we need to get her through the night."

"So she's sleeping in here?"

While putting his phone on the charger, the skater nodded. He didn't want to discuss this right now because Tara could walk back in any minute. One more question could be heard even though neither Sammy nor Christian said anything else.

_Is it that bad?_

All the skater could do was nod…

When Tara walked back in the room, her Jewish friend stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he announced. As the dark skin boy pasted his best friend, he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. In return the farm girl nodded, knowing what he said without the words coming out of his mouth. And for that she was truly grateful.

_She looks so small and exposed, _Christian thought gazing at his girlfriend. Who still stood in the middle of the room; eyes darting nervously around the room. After the skater cleared his throat, he patted the spot beside him on the bed. Crawling on the bed, the brunette lay on the bed and curled into his side.

"My brother wasn't great at a lot of things when it came to me and what I needed," Christian started while Tara laid her head on his chest; right over his heart, "But whenever I was feeling sad about my mom. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I remember one time he made me tell him my favorite memory about her. So that's what I'm going to ask you to do. Tell me about Brandon."

"Give me a minute to think," the brunette said in a soft tone. And while she was doing that, the skater pulled his comforter over the both of them. As he turned on his side; he wrapped an arm around her waist and waited to her to speak.

Also turning on her side to look at him; Tara began her story. "When I was little, we used to live with my aunt and uncle because my parents were just starting out. But anyways, I was dicnosed with Anxiety Dreams. The doctor told my parents I would grow out of them, but basically I had bad dreams every night from the time I was two till I was ten. I remember I didn't want to wake my parents one night one night when I was six for some reason, so I went to Brandon instead. He was just ten at the time, but he took me downstairs made me a glass of warm milk and talked with me the whole night until I fell asleep. From that point on I only went to him. I was scared when we moved. But he called every night-our time just to make sure I was okay."

"He sounds great," Commented Christian.

"He was." Tara agreed in a whisper with a sad smile on her face. "But I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't know. Will you tell me a story?" Tara asked, sounding like a little kid. The skater gave a small chuckle. "I'm not a story teller."

"Then sing me a song? Please." She asked. While he ran a hand through her hair he told her, "I think I can do that."

Taking a moment to think, he kissed her forehead delicately. Then he pulled back with a small smile; he knew the perfect song.

"_I found God. On the corner of First and Amistad. Where the west was all but won. All alone smoking his last cigarette I said, 'Where you been?' He said, 'Ask anything'…"_

* * *

Sammy walked into his room an hour later to see his best mate and friend both fast asleep wrapped up in each other. As he turned out the light and sat down on his bed, he knew one thing was for sure; Christian had found and brought Tara back. And for that, he couldn't be more grateful for…

* * *

**For Mello.**

**So I know Tara was a little OOC in this. But I truly believe that if she lost the person that got her into dance and they were close. She would pull an Abigail and react in such a way. Oh and per popular demand. Catch me will be made into a full story seprate from this one. It'll be an alteration of the whole season three so there will probably be 15 chapters. So I'll let you guys know when that's up. So PM me or review if you have any ideas for that stortt on the or if you want to see a certain tristian prompt for these one shots. **

**The song Christian was singing was 'You Found Me' By The Fray. **


	5. Our Time Now

**Our Time Now**

**An alteration of season 1-Episode 16: Free Falling**

* * *

Music boomed throughout the Sydney air at night as bright neon lights flashed throughout a house. Which could only mean one thing, a party was going on. More specifically, a birthday party for one, Kat Karamakov.

It was supposed to be a happy time. But it seemed to be everything, except that. At least that is to sixteen year old, Kat Karamakov.

She sat in a chair, more than a little tipsy while she waited for Christian to come back.

"Here," he said when he came back a minute later, with a water bottle in his hand. "Drink this. It'll help."

After she took it from him, he sat down in the chair in front of the blonde.

"What were you thinking Kat? Going up there alone with him? What if I hadn't been there? Then what?" He asked. Shaking her head; Kat said, "I don't know, Christian. I'm sorry."

After he sighed, Christian stood. "Look, why don't I just go get Ethan?"

"No," she stopped him, "Please don't. He'd just freak out on me, because I'm not as perfect as him."

Sighing, he sat back down.

"No one is perfect Kat," the skater told her. "I'm not."

"That's what I thought; you and I were cut from the same kind of cloth. One seriously, imperfect cloth."

Then she leaned over, and brushed her lips against his…

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara was just arriving at the party. Her eyes scanned the room of sweaty moving bodies as she looked for a sign of her boyfriends or any of her friends. Finally, she caught sight of Ethan moving through the crowd in her direction.

"Hey," he shouted over the thumping music, when he reached her.

"Hey, can we talk?" The brunette shouted back. After the red head nodded, he glanced around the room.

"You wanna go outside?"

Tara nodded and then her boyfriend clasped her hand in his and led her out of his parents' house.

"Look, something has been on my mind lately-"

Ethan cut her off, "You don't have to say anything, I already know."

"You do?" The brunette paled. Her already miserable mood, worsening.

"Yeah, the forte' turns," Ethan nodded, reaching into his pocket. "Which is why, I got you this."

Then he pulled out a silver chain with a small bird pendent on the end.

"You got me a bird," now, it felt like she was drowning in a pool of her own guilt. And no matter how hard she kicked, she couldn't break the surface.

"You don't like it?" Kat's older brother's face fell a little.

"No, it's not that, it's just-" The farm girl was cut off by him scoffing. "My sister goes through all the works just so she can go in for the birthday pash."

"I know. I'm not a big Lucas fan either. She could do so much better." Tara said distractedly.

"Looks like she is," her boyfriend nodded his head toward his little sister, "Check it out."

* * *

Looking in her best friend's direction, the farm girl saw the blonde making out with some random guy. Then they pulled apart, and that random guy turned out to be Christian…

For a split second, the brunette stood there frozen. And admittedly, a little hurt. She knew she shouldn't have been, but she was. So with that thought in her mind and ache in her chest, she turned in the other direction and ran. Christian immediately followed, chasing after her. As he passed Ethan, the skater mumbled an apology. Though he didn't know what for, exactly; whether it was for kissing his sister or his girlfriend, he couldn't decide. Probably both.

* * *

Once the skater had made it outside, he stood still for a moment; his eyes searching for some sign of the brunette. Finally, he spotted a speck of brown in the darkness of the night. And the skater ran after it.

"Training Bra, wait. Can you please just stop and wait?" Christian called, before he caught her arm.

"Shouldn't you be pashing Kat?" Was the bitter question that left Tara's mouth. The raven haired boy recoiled back in surprise; he had never heard her be this bitter. Before he spoke, Christian released a sigh. "She kissed me alright? And even if I did kiss her, why would you care? You have a boyfriend and we aren't dating."

"I know okay, I know!" She said angrily. "I know I shouldn't care that you kissed Kat! I know that I have a boyfriend and that it's wrong to like you! Believe me Christian, I know!"

"What?" Christian asked after an awkward beat of silence had passed.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." The brunette turned back around, trying to shake her arm out of Christian's grasp. But the skater tightened his hold on her, and gripped her other arm as well. "No, you just said you liked me."

The fifteen year old girl nodded her head as she kept her eyes glued to the sidewalk that rested under her feet.

"Ever since that kiss that day on the beach, I haven't been able to get you out of my head." She admitted softly.

"And I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. That's why I was trying to break up with Ethan. And then I saw you kissing Kat and-" Tara stopped, not sure what else to say. What else _could _she say?

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered with a broken twinge to her voice. The Raven haired boy looked at stared at her for a moment, before he slid his hands down her arms; grasping her hands. Then he squeezed.

"Look," Christian said with another sigh, "Weather you kissed me or I kissed you; we're in this together. Because we both made the mistake."

The farm girl nodded, squeezing back while a sad smile crossed her face. "The thing is though, is that I didn't want it to be a mistake."

Brows furrowing together, the skater asked; "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I hadn't been dating Ethan, it wouldn't have been a mistake; because I wanted to kiss you."

Christian didn't have a chance to respond. Suddenly, both his and Tara's phones went off. The skater pulled his out.

"…And it looks like this was the calm before the storm." The tone in Christian's voice was flat while he looked at the screen of his phone.

"What?" The farm girl moved to look at the brightly lit screen. That's when she saw it…

There on the screen was Tara and Christian on the beach; their lips locked in a very sweet kiss.

"I am such a horrible person," the brunette declared miserably. With a shake of his head, the skater told her, "You're not a horrible person, Training Bra. You just made a mistake- we both did. Even if we didn't want it to be a mistake, it still happened. And now we're in this together."

Now a little more calm then before, knowing that Christian was going to be with her through this whole situation; Tara nodded her head while she squeezed his hand. Christian squeezed back. "Ready to face the music?"

She shook her head, "No, but I know we have to. So let's get this over with."

And together, they walked back to the party; as well as the drama that was about to come…

* * *

**So remember to leave me a request in a review if you want to see a certain episode up in a Tara and Christian way, and also I'm currently in the middle of writing on for Season 3: Episode 8- Traveling Light. And I also have another one shot I'm working on. And I'm also working on the Fourth chapter of Catch Me. So be on the lookout for all of that!**


End file.
